Contemporary reciprocating and gas turbine aircraft engines include ignition systems having an ignition lead that conducts a large current, high voltage ignition pulse from an exciter to an igniter, which may then transform the pulse received from the ignition lead into an electrical spark, which ignites a fuel and air mixture in a combustor of the engine. The conductor or inner lead wire of the ignition lead is often surrounded by one or more metallic braided sleeves and/or hermetic conduits for protection, ground return, and the prevention of electromagnetic interference. Installation and attachment of the braided sleeve may be labor intensive. The braided sleeve may cause interference with cooling air flow that is delivered through the conduit to the igniter terminal and may be prone to sustaining mechanical damage in severe vibratory environments. Furthermore, in some air-cooled applications, the braided sleeve has also been known to trap debris, which may ultimately obstruct the intended cooling air supply and may require additional design features to support the braiding and maintain well defined cooling flow paths.